Dual band detector arrays comprising a medium wave (MW) diode and a long wave (LW) diode require simultaneous and separate integration of diode current to accurately provide a signal representative of incident radiation. The prior art does not show such a circuit.
Sebastian R. Borrello et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,686 entitled "Two Color Infrared Focal Plane Array" issued Sep. 11, 1990 discloses using a matrix array so that two detectors have a single set of readout lines. Electronic addressing selects the color to be read and multiplexing is done on the detector chip to obtain the desired color. The array uses HgCdTe diodes which provide a lower noise readout. Borrello et al. do not show the process of simultaneously integrating the output from two diodes.
Therefore, it is a motive of the invention to provide a double direct injection dual band multiplexer circuit.